Knuckles Adventure: The Last of My Kind
by Shelfkid91
Summary: When Knuckles is forced to fight something that requires more than he's got, he is forced to search for help from Chaotix, but not the entire team is willing to help their old teammate. Story better than summary Rated T just in case
1. A Normal Day

_

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the original character mentioned in this story are mine. They belong to Sonic Team and Sega_

* * *

It started as a normal day. Okay, as normal a red echidna can have it on a floating island while guarding an ancient stone known as the Master Emerald. My name is Knuckles the Echidna and this is basically one story of my misadventures to try to find a place on Earth other than Angle Island.

Like I said before, it was a normal day in the life of Knuckles. I was playing with a deck of cards. You see, Tails thought I would get bored, so he got me a deck of cards. I've been stuck playing Solitaire since Christmas. You'd think the genius could be able to come up with a better gift, like a portable DVD player or a Game-Boy. Anything is better than that stupid deck of cards!

There was a loud crash somewhere in the forest. My first instinct was to think Tails and Sonic had crashed landed on the Island again, considering the fox couldn't land if his life depended on it(and most of the time, it does). The crashing became louder and the ground began to vibrate. Whatever had come onto Angel Island, it was huge. I ran up the Shrine's stairs and stood in front of the Emerald with my fists up. This thing was going to get a piece of my mind.

The crashes were getting worse, but I held my ground. A small robot bursts through the trees. It reminded me of Bokkun. The small robot gave me an evil grin. I was a bit confused. How did this thing make such noise on it's way to the Shrine?

"Halt!" I cried at the grey bot.

It stopped. "Hi! My name is Backdrop! You are Knuckles!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Backdrop, I'm aware that my name is Knuckles. Now, why are you here?"

Backdrop walked right up to the Shrine. "Oh, don't worry, you don't have to fight the likes of me! I'm just bringing the creature that Eggman wishes you to meet!" Backdrop called and ran away.

"Freak," I muttered. Then the crashing started again. I spun around to see a beast that even made my wish to run in terror. There, standing behind the Shrine I had lived my entire life, was a creature so horrible, I had to fight every instinct to make myself stay there to face the Beast.

The creature had the body of a wolf, the head of a lion, the horns of a bull, the hind legs of a cheetah, the front legs of a tiger and the tails of a Kitsune. The Beast roared. The noise sounded as if all six of the creatures were screaming all at once. I threw my hands to my ears, screaming in pain from a head-ache.

When the cry ended, I realized I had on thing to do, protect the Emerald. Briefly I wondered how Eggman came across this Beast. I shook the thought away and stood in my fighting stance. The creature made a rumbling noise that sounded much like laughter. "You won't be laughing soon, Beast!" I screamed and lunged at it.

I went in for a normal punch/kick combo. The Beast easily side stepped the attack and slashed out at me. It caught my arm. I twisted in the air to avoid a much swifter attack from the hind claws. I landed on my knees, breathing heavily. This creature was no push over. It was smarted than I had given it credit for. It had to have the brain of a Kitsune too to be this smart.

I stood up and lunged at it again. This time, I aimed right, doing everything to make it look like I was going to attack right. Then, at the last second, I twisted my body and changed direction. The Beast saw the move coming. I felt it's front claws rake deeply into my back.

I screamed horribly and landed with a thud on my arm. Luckily, though, the arm wasn't broken. I went again for an attack, but before I could ever lift another hand, it slashed again. It caught me in the head. I tumbled to the ground, unable to move, let alone fight again.

I heard another loud crash and then it the crashing faded. I managed to turn myself over to face the Shrine. The last thing I remembered seeing before slipping into the darkness was the empty space where the Emerald should have been.


	2. The Death of a Mechanic

My mind returned before I ever opened my eyes. I didn't open them, but I knew I was awake. I refused to open them, begging that it was all a dream; hoping that I hadn't lost the Master Emerald; willing it to be there when I opened my eyes. But I knew, somewhere deep in my mind, that when I opened my eyes the Emerald would be gone, that I had lost that fight.

My mind was restless. I can't tell you how long I lay there, preying I had dreamed it all. It was like when you awake from a nightmare in the middle of the night. You know you're awake now, but you're afraid to open your eyes, just incase it wasn't a dream and the monster that haunted your dreams was waiting for you to look upon your death.

Over and over I replayed the fight in my mind. I tried to find what I had done wrong. Nothing, I had done nothing wrong. My movements were almost perfect and the flaws that were in them wouldn't have caused me so much anguish. All I had done wrong was under estimate the Beast. It was smart. Smarter than any robot I had ever fought. Not even ghosts gave me this much trouble.

Finally, after countless replays of the fight, I opened my eyes. My back burned. I realized with a start that I was lying on the injuries. With great effort, I managed to pull myself on my side. The moon was well overhead. It had to be about three or four in the morning. I looked over at the empty Shrine and felt tears welling up.

_No! Don't cry, Knuckles! Crying gets you nowhere! _I thought bitterly. How could I think of feeling sorry for myself. I had to get the Emerald back. I tried to stand, but I could hardly lift myself up. "Wait until morning, Knux," I said aloud and closed my eyes. Before I had time to replay the fight again, I fell into the darkness.

When I opened my eyes again, I quickly closed them. The glare of the sun was terrible. I stood up weakly. It hurt to move, and it even hurt to breath. I was going to need help. This creature wasn't something I could defeat on my own. I winced, my pride getting shot from all sides at that realization.

Weakly, I walked up to the empty Shrine. I got to my knees and bowed my head. Carefully I placed my hand where the Emerald should be. "I vow by the Spirits of my Ancestors that I will kill this Beast and return the Master Emerald."

I stood, briefly wondering where the Island had fallen this time. I looked out and saw land. I took a step and slipped on something. I looked down. _Well what do you know,_ I thought grimly as I looked at what I had slipped on, _those stupid cards made it through without a scratch._ With a sigh, I began walking towards the edge of Angel Island. With the little strength I had, I glided the short distance to the Mystic Ruins. First stop, Miles Prower's.

I limped up the hill to where Tails' house lay. The walk had all but exhausted me. My back was killing me and my head was throbbing. The sooner I got the Emerald back and I could go back to my floating Island, the better.

I knocked on Tails' door. No answer. I knocked again. No one stirred in to house. "Workshop?" I thought aloud, but shook my head. It was too early and the last time I checked, the plane didn't need any repairs. I banged on the door. No one was coming. "TAILS!" I yelled. No noise within the house. I pushed the door open. It fell off the hinges. "Tails," I called. Maybe he was still asleep.

I ran upstairs, ignoring the protest in my back. I knocked on his bedroom door. "Tails?" No one answered. I slowly opened the door. What I saw in his room will haunt me for the rest of my life. I stepped in. Everything in the room was broken. His bed frame was in countless pieces. His mattress was shredded. Random items were spread around the room. But what made me want to run was that blood stained everything in the room. I picked up a turf of fur and recognized the color instantly.

Tears welled up again. "Tails," I muttered. I closed my eyes. I didn't even want to know where the body was and what it looked like. The Beast had gotten Tails and that's all I need to know. I had to contact Sonic.

I ran downstairs. Tails' answering machine had a message. I decided to listen to it. This is what it said.

"Tails! Tails! This is Sonic! If you're there, answer, NOW!" A pause and then that horrible cry from that monster. "Ok! I'm in Station Square! Get here ASAP! HURRY!" Then the line went dead.

I bowed my head. There was no one to help me. In the back of my mind, I knew there was one group. No! I would not call them! Never! Not a million year! NEVER!

"Team Chaotix Detective Agency, this is Vector speaking."

What can I say? A million years go by quick!


	3. Help

_Author's Note: Finally! Ok, for all you Espio fans out there, watch out!_

_Author's Note(From Chapter 2): The Beast can shrink and enlarge itself. The one Tails fought was it's smallest. The one Knux fought was the largest._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Help**

* * *

"Hello?"

I didn't answer. What was I thinking? They wouldn't help me! The last time I saw them was the time with Metal Sonic, and we didn't even say one word to each other.

"This is Chaotix, is anyone there?"

They owed my nothing! I was the one who left Chaotix. Why in the world would they want to help me?

"Hello!"

"Who is it?" That was Espio speaking, I think.

"I don't know!"

"Just hang up!"

"Wait!" I could have slapped myself. One more second and I would have been home free! One more second and Vector would have hung up and I would never have to bother Team Chaotix ever again. Just one more. . .

"HELLO! Listen! We are tired of all the prank calls, got it? Next time, I'm calling the cops, then we'll see whose laughing!" I could tell Vector wasn't too happy about my silence.

"Vector, wait. It's me."

"Knuckles!" He asked in utter surprise.

"KNUCKLES! What's that jerk want?" That was Espio again. I wondered briefly where Charmy was, then I remembered they didn't let the bee answer the phone.

"Has much as I hate it, I agree with Espio, not the jerk part, but really, what do you want?" Vector asked. I heard Espio snort. I could almost imagine Vector giving him one of his looks that could kill.

"Help," I muttered simply.

"Knuckles, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Kind of," I answered softly, feeling my pride dying. "It's a long story."

"Well, come on over! I'm sure Espio can't wait to see you and you can tell us all about it!" I heard, once again, an angry snort from the chamaeleon. "Ignore him," Vector said, "Come on! I'll have something for ya!"

"You don't have to do that," I answered. "Besides, you have proven that crocs can't cook worth squat!"

"Just shut up and get over here!" Vector snarled and hung up.

I shrugged. I was actually surprised that Vector would allow me into his home, especially after leaving the team and all. With a grunt, I started the painful journey to the Team Chaotix Detective Agency.

* * *

I knocked hesitantly on the door. Espio answered. Just my rotten luck. He opened the door and slammed it right in my face.

"ESPIO!" I yelled, wanting to punch his face out. A few seconds later, Vector opened the door.

"I'm so sorry, Knuckles, Espio's. . . .Holy Cow, what happened to you!"

I shrugged. My back still hurt and my arm was killing me. "Like I said, long story."

Vector nodded and ushered me inside. Espio glared at me and sat down in Charmy's locker. Charmy was sleeping on the shelf of the locker. Espio banged on it and the bee woke with a start. He rolled out and hit the floor. "What did ya do that for?" He asked. Espio shrugged and closed his eyes. Charmy looked over at Vector and he just smiled. I shook my head. Why were they helping me again?

"Alright, Knux, tell us why you are here," Vector said. Espio made a point that he was leaning against the back of the locker.

I took a deep breath and told them everything, leaving out the part with the cards. I figured they weren't interested that I was ungrateful for a gift. Besides, it would just give Espio more reason to verbally attack me. His tongue was as sharp as it was long. I told them about the Beast and how I had fought it. When I got to part where I told them how I lost, Espio laughed. Vector and I shot him a burning glance. He narrowed his eyes at us, but didn't say anything else. "So, will you help me?" I asked when I had finished the story.

Before Vector could utter a word, Espio stood up and declared, quite frankly, "NO!"

"What?" Vector and I said at the same time.

"I refuse to help him!"

"Espio, you, me, kitchen, NOW!"

Vector and Espio disappeared into the kitchen. Charmy was staring at me. I smiled and shrugged. He waved. I sighed and went to stand quietly by the kitchen door.

"Espio, why not? You saw what condition he's in. He needs help! Sonic and Tails aren't going to be much use to him!"

"Vector, no! Why should we? He left us, not the other way around! We owe him nothing!" (My words exactly, I thought)

"Well, maybe we could show a bit of kindness, Ninja-Dude!"

"Ok, now we are starting the name calling! Let me get Charmy in here and we can really have a party!

"Espio!"

"NO! I'd rather help Fang with our assassination, then help the likes of that red Echidna!" A pause. "Knuckles, get away from that door!"

I jumped. With another sigh, I walked in. "I guess you don't want to help me," I muttered. Somewhere inside of me, my pride lifted a bit. "I'll do it myself."

"Don't be silly! Espio is being a jerk! Of course we'll help you!" Vector said. The glance he gave Espio shut the ninja's mouth before he could retort.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Espio yelled, jumping at the first chance to get away from me.

"Don't worry. Espio is a kind heart."

"I'm only helping because once that thing is done with Knuckles, it's coming after us!" Espio called from the front door.

Vector had to laugh. "Seriously, we'll help you! Even if Espio is being a jerk! Besides, we are always willing to help. Now, about our payment. . ."

I didn't have time to answer. Before I could open my mouth, we heard Espio from the door.

"NO WAY! Vector!"


	4. Ceaira

_Chapter 4: Ceaira_

Vector popped his head up. "Charmy, get Knuckles something to drink! Coming Espio!" And he ran out of the kitchen. Charmy was quick to take his place. I nodded politely to the bee as he poured, and spilled a glass of water. I couldn't help but laugh. By the time I got the glass of water, there way hardly a mouthful left. Charmy smiled and shrugged, his face growing red with embarrassment as he began cleaning the spilt water. I was wondering why he was keeping so quiet. I knew he had a way of not talking when you really wanted him to and other times you couldn't get him to stop talking. My guess is that the yelling in the kitchen a few minutes earlier had halted his appetite for small talk. I took the swing in the glass. From the kitchen, I could hear voices in the doorway. It sounded as if a female had stumbled upon this quaint office, house, thing, but I couldn't be sure. They were speaking in hushed tones, until finally, I heard the door close and the voices became muffled greatly. Charmy had come to sit beside me, staring at me as if I were a stranger. I sighed. I can't be sure how old he was when I left Team Chaotix, but I thought for sure he would remember me, considering it couldn't have been that long ago. _Long enough for Espio to hate you,_ a voice hissed in my head. I pushed it away and leaned back, wishing Charmy had saved some water in that glass. The soft drone of voices on the porch became louder. Someone was getting hot out there. I shook my head and tried in vain to make out the voices. This was getting uncomfortable. I wished Charmy would say something. I wasn't a client, I was an old friend asking for help.

"Stop it!" I finally said, just to break the silence in the kitchen. Charmy quickly turned his head away from me. I could have hit myself again. How was I suppose to expect these people to help me if I yelled at their youngest member. "So. . . How's it been?" I asked.

Charmy looked at me. His face showed that he wasn't in any mood to speak to me. My, how this kid changed. When I was on Team Chaotix, I couldn't get the brat to shut up, now I can't get one word out of him. "Want some more water?" He asked in a hushed tone. I shook my head, knowing it was a lie. Of course I wanted water, but I could get it myself. _What's taking them so long? _I thought. By the look on Charmy's face, he was wondering the exact some thing.

After sometime, very uncomfortable time, we heard the door open. Espio was ranting about something. Vector called after him and then spoke something softer to who ever was with them. Espio came into the kitchen. "Charmy, go find my Ninja star!" He snapped.

"But, it's in your room," Charmy answered, still staring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Espio snorted.

"Well, then, go get it!" He barked. Charmy was about to protest again, but Espio was giving him the worst look I've ever seen and the bee quickly flew out without another word.

I was fighting the urge to ask who was a t the door. It was non of my business, but I didn't have to ask. "Knuckles, would you come in the office area, please?" I looked at Espio, who had retreated to the refrigerator. He didn't look up, so I snuck out to answer Vector's call.

Vector was sitting at his desk. He was grinning ear to ear. "Well," I said to the croc, "it looks as if you got yourself a job, so I'll take my leave, thanks for considering."

"Non sense! There someone here to see you," Vector said, still grinning. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Who would come here to see me?"

"I would."

I spun around and standing there behind me was another Echidna. My heart lurched. She was deep hunter green with black bands on her dread locks. She had on a plain, slightly baggy royal blue T-shirt and black pants. Her gloves were black, which shocked me for a second, considering I've only seen white gloves, excluding Big, of course. My mouth felt dry. Why didn't I accept the water from Charmy? The silence was awkward, very awkward. I couldn't say I liked her at that moment, but I was feeling weak at the knees because for almost my entire life, I had thought I would never see another Echidna, not counting Tikal, but she was from the past. "Say something," Vector whispered in me ear.

I smiled and held out my hand. She shook it firmly. "Hi, my name is Knuckles," I said, surprised I had found my voice at all.

"My name is Ceaira, nice to meet you, Knuckles." She replied.

"Ceaira here was looking for the inhabitants of the Floating Island," Vector explained. "I told her you were the only one and that you were here right now." I nodded, but didn't speak. Another Echidna! I never in my entire life thought I would stand face-to-face with another one.

"I wanted to see who lived up there because I figured it had to be an Echidna. I never thought. . ."

"Me neither," I whispered, knowing what she was going to say.

"Sadly, Ceaira, you have come at a bad time. You see, our pal Knuckles here has been having some problems with a critter and he asked us to help him get rid of it," Vector explained again. I nodded, confirming his words.

"Well, I could help!" She said with a smile. I was taken aback by this, and by the looks of it, so was Vector.

"NO!"

I looked up to see Espio in the door way. His eyes were narrowed on the green echidna. "No," he repeated.

"I have to agree with Espio, sweetie, we can't have a client in on personal business," Vector said, standing up. I looked at Vector, my eyes pleading. I longed to fight side-by-side with another of my previously dead race. Vector sighed. "Alright, you can come, if you want."

"WHAT! Vector, first you agree to help this no good dirty rotten traitor to our team and now you expect me to team up with someone whom I've never met! You're crazy! I don't even trust this girl!"

That made my blood boil. "What? Are all Echidnas bad in your eyes? Listen pal, I have had it up to here with your smart mouth just because I chose to guard the Master Emerald over staying with your Team! Why do you have to constantly remind me that we could have been friend if I would have just stayed with Team Chaotix! For your information, Ninja, I didn't want to stay with Team Chaotix anyway! I'll do this on my own!"

"GOOD! Get out of here, Echidna-Boy, and take your other Echidna with you!"

"I WILL! And you won't see my face around here ever again!"

"GOOD! I'm glad! Your face was starting to scare my anyway!"

"Well that's because you are afraid of the dark! And anything else! You are the jumpiest trained ninja I've ever seen!"

"Well, you are a stupid, idiotic moron who, no matter how many times you get tricked, you still think Eggman will help you!"

"Well, your stupid Team can't get money for anything no and days, can you!"

"Just get out, you. . ."

"_ENOUGH_!" Espio and I stopped and stared at Vector, who looked very angry with us. "Knuckles, we will help you. Ceaira, you may come with us, just try to stay out of the way. As for you, Espio. . ."

"Forget it, Vector! I'm going to bed!" And with that, he turned invisible and ran up stair. I watched the stair. Espio ran strait into Charmy, yelled some choice words at the bee and then we heard his door slam. Charmy flew into his locker and shut the door to it.

Vector stared at me and Ceaira. "I'm going to bed also. There are some couches in the living room. You'll find blankets in the closet. Don't stay up all night."

In truth, we did stay up all night. We talked forever. I loved the sound of her voice. I couldn't believe Espio didn't trust her. We talked about how the Echidna race could thrive again. We talked about our pasts. I told her proudly about the Master Emerald. I told her about Tails, Sonic, shadow, Rouge, Eggman and the rest of them. I told her about team Chaotix and we ranted for a bit on how big of a jerk Espio was! She told me about her parents, her life and everything about it. We didn't sleep at all that night. I looked out the window. The sun was rising.


	5. To Hunt a Beast

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! Enjoy, and keep looking for the next Chapter._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: To Hunt a Beast_

* * *

Around six o'clock, Vector came down. He stared as Ceaira and I. She was sitting on a different couch then I was, though. "You two didn't sleep, did you?" He asked. I shook my head. Vector sighed. "Well, there isn't going to be any naps, Knuckles, so I hope you can fight if we find this creature." 

"Vector, I wouldn't dream of sleeping with that killer anywhere near me," I said bitterly.

"I hope you are right." He turned his attention to Ceaira. "I'm sorry Knucklehead kept you up all night, he has the tendency to do that."

Ceaira smiled. "No problem,. . ."

"Vector."

"No problem, Vector," She said. I shook my head with a smile.

Charmy burst out of his locker. "VECTOR! I'm hungry!"

Vector sighed. "Charmy, go get s cereal bar. I'm not cooking this morning. And get Espio!"

Charmy shied away from that suggestion. He obviously hadn't forgotten Espio's yelling spree last night. He quickly flew upstairs. There was quite a commotion as Charmy began yelling at the chamaeleon. A lamp came flying down from upstairs. Vector cursed. "ESPIO! Get down here and clean this up! We are leaving in ten minutes!"

Espio ran downstairs and grabbed a broom. Charmy slowly followed him. He flew into the kitchen and came back a minute later with a cereal bar.

Ten minutes later we were out the door, hunting the creature. Espio stayed well in the lead. Vector walked behind Ceaira and I and Charmy was just everywhere.

"So Knuckles, you have actually seen the Master Emerald?" Ceaira asked.

I nodded. "I guard that thing day and night. Everything was going great until the Beast showed up. Him and that stupid robot, Backdrop."

"Robot, no one mentioned a robot," Ceaira muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, Knuckles! It's just I've been living in the forest for all my life and I didn't think robots existed," She said.

Something grabbed my shoulder. I looked over to see Espio gripping me. He pulled my aside. "Knuckles, I understand I'm the last person you want advice from, but I really don't trust her! Listen to me, Please!"

I looked at him with hate in my eyes. "Espio, I've told you, I'm tired of you accusation!"

"Look, I know you don't want to talk to me, and don't want to talk to you, but we've got to ditch her! You didn't hear the conversation we had outside yesterday! You have to believe me! I truly don't trust her. I can't explain why. She said some things out there, and even though Vector's a detective, he didn't catch them." He was staring at me. His eyes really did look as if he was pleading, not just trying to ruin my day.

I pulled away. "I know what you are trying to do! You're angry at me, Espio, I understand that, but can't you leave Ceaira out of our stupid argument? Or are you too self-centered to want to see me happy! Is that it?"

Espio glared at my through narrowed eyes. "Fine Knuckles! Have it your way!" And he went back to being in the lead.

I walked back to Ceaira. She smiled. "What was that about, Knuckles?"

"Nothing," I answered absently. "Espio doesn't trust you."

For a brief moment, I thought I saw fear cloud her eyes, then it was gone, replaced by utter confusion. "Well, I can't see why," she whispered.

I sighed and very carefully patted her on the shoulder. She brighten at my touch. Charmy slammed right into us. "Heh, sorry!" He said and flew off. What was with him? Maybe Espio's been speaking with him. Ceaira shrugged and smiled.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Knuckles! Where would this creature be?" Vector asked.

"We don't have to find it," I answered, suddenly not in a very good mood. "That creature wants me dead. It will find _us_." My mind wandered back to Tails' room. The blood and fur spread everywhere. Suddenly it was like I could see him being torn apart. My head echoed with what his cries would have sounded like. Then my mind skipping to Sonic, where ever he was taken. I closed my eyes, trying to block out my own head, but it just made the images more vivid.

"Earth to Knux! Wake up!"

I looked up. Vector and Ceaira were staring at me. "Hi," I said. "Ok, I say we just walk on. It will find us sooner or later."

"The sooner the better," Espio muttered. I glared at him. "What?" He yelled.

"Nothing," I growled back.

We walked. . . And walked. . . And, just for sport, walked some more! I was getting tired. Pulling an all-nighter wasn't one of my best ideas. I rubbed my eyes, fighting the urge to lie down and go to sleep. The only one who noticed my fatuige was Ceaira. I happened to look at her the same time she was looking at me, and she had a smile of victory on her face. It was gone as soon as she saw I was looking at her.(But maybe I was just tired.) Espio didn't talk for a while, staying well in the lead. Vector had moved to the spot infront of us. Charmy was the only one with energy. I was the one with the least energy. Looking back today, I remember that Ceaira wasn't at all tired. At that time, that peice of information didn't cross my mind.

We were just about to turn back to the office when we heard the roar. I would never forget the death cry of the Beast. Vector haulted, Espio grabbed for a Ninja Star, Charmy looked around and I was suddenly awake. "Knux! Is that it?" Espio asked.

"Yeah!" I answered, out argument forgotten for the time being.

The Beast hurled its self through the trees. Vector went pale, Charmy flew behind him. "Knuckles! I hope you don't expect us to fight _that!_" Espio cried.

"I do," I muttered. I looked over at Ceaira. Something flickered in her eyes. It wasn't fear, but. . .Pride? I cocked my head. Pride. There was nothing to be proud about! _Maybe she's proud we found it,_ I thought and went with that idea.

"Knuckles! What's the plan?" Vector yelled, breaking the spell.

"Ok! We have to attack it from all sides!" Everyone nodded. The Beast watched us. It was the same size it had been when I fought it on Angel Island. "Charmy! We need you to attack from the sky! Sting your heart out!"

Charmy looked at Vector, who nodded. "Yes, SIR!" The bee yelled.

"Vector, attack from the back and the right!"

He nodded. "Got it, Knux!"

"Ceaira, Attack from the left side! I'll take to front and underneath!"

Ceaira nodded. "Alright! We'll show this monster who's boss around here!"

"Good!" I turned to Espio. He seemed ready. "Espio! I need you to turn invisible and attack from all sides!"

"Whatever you say, Knucklehead!"

"We don't want anyone to get hurt too bad! Don't take any terribly dangerouse risks!" My back started throbbing, reminding me of the last fight I had with this Beast. My arm was burning as well. "Alright, this monster is smart! Try different combo attacks! All ready!"

"YEAH!" They all said in unison, even Espio, who seemed to have forgotten the grudge.(For now.)

"Alright! ATTACK!"


	6. If it Hurts

_Chapter Six: If it Hurts _

* * *

"ATTACK!" I screamed. Charmy went in for the first lunge. The Beast roared at him. Charmy halted, terrified. "Charmy, GO!" The bee shook his head and flew higher. He hurled himself near the base of the neck. The Beast screamed and reared up. "NOW!" The rest of the team went in for the full scale attack. I didn't pay attention to anyone but myself. I figured they could handle themselves better than I could. I ran underneath the creature, shivering as memories of my first battle with it flooded my head.

_Stop it, Knuckles! _I thought bitterly. _This is a new round, a new fight, a new day! Now get ready to fight, big guy! _I sighed, trying to push my old fears out of my head. I punched upward. I smiled, feeling the satisfaction of feeling my hand hit it's target. "Take that!" I yelled. I punched much harder. "That one was for Tails!" I screamed, moving out from underneath the monster. I went for a square in the face punch and once again felt my hand hit home. "That one was for Sonic!" I then lifted my hand very high and ran beneath the Beast. My knuckles raked the belly of the monster. "That one was for the Master Emerald!"

The Beast screamed in pain again. I smiled. Yes! This was working! That monster was going where it belonged! It was heading back to the Under World. At the end of my run, I ran strait into Vector.

"Knuckles!" He yelled. "This is going better than I thought it would be! But don't worry, I understand why this monster beat you the first time.

"Good Vector! I'm glad this is going as well as you say!" I said happily. "How's Charmy doing?"

"I think he's still stinging like there's no tomorrow!" Vector said with a smile.

"That's great, Vector! We'd better get back to fighting, or this thing will never go down!"

Vector nodded in agreement and I ran back underneath the Beast. It was going great! We were winning. This monster had the odds against it. Five to one! It didn't have a chance! I figured if it went the way it was going for the rest of the fight, I could get home before sundown! The thought gave me strength. Home long enough to get a good night's sleep! I knew I still had the Master Emerald to find, but it was still in one piece, as far as I knew. It shouldn't be too hard to find!

"Knuckles, MOVE!" I looked up. All my day dreaming had sent me right in front of the Beast. I didn't have time to move, and if I did, I wouldn't have been able to make my own feet move. Nerves were going to be the death of me one day, but I never figured it would be today! The teeth were coming down on me. I could see my self being torn apart by those massive teeth. I close my eyes and waited for the end. . .

The next thing I new, I was flying through the air. I opened my eyes. There was a flash of green fur as we hit the ground. I screamed. I landed on my injured arm. I looked at Ceaira. "Are you crazy, Knuckles!" She yelled. "You could have been killed! You are no use dead!"

I sighed. "I know. I let my mind get away from me." She nodded and ran back to the Beast.

"Knuckles, are you okay?"

I turned around. "Yeah, Espio, I'm fine. My arm's just bleeding again, nothing big."

"Knux, she just attacked you!"

I stared at him. He was going to far with this. "She just saved my life, Espio! I'm incredibly grateful!"

"No, she attacked you, Knuckles!"

I thought about our flight. Yes, we could have landed differently, but even I knew how it feels to lose control while dodging an attack. "Your crazy, man!"

"Knuckles, she went for you! I'm telling you, she's trying to kill you!"

"Kill me! Espio, you have gone off the deep end!"

"FINE!" And he was gone.

I shrugged and ran back into the battle. What did that jerk take me for? I may be gullible, but this was crossing the line!

I thought it was going great, until I felt it. The power of the Master Emerald! But it wasn't aiding me, it was aiding the Beast! How? It was getting was stronger!

I heard a scream. "Charmy!" I ran to Vector. He was holding Charmy's limp form. I looked at him. His helmet was cracked beyond repair. "I have to get him away from here! Can you, Espio and Ceaira man the fort?"

I nodded. "Go Vector." He nodded and ran. That had to have been the biggest mistake of my life.

I fought my heart out, but with every swing, I was getting weaker. Blood flowed from my re-opened wounds. I was losing it too fast. My vision was fading, very slowly. My head was light and I was getting dizzy, but I still fought. No amount of pain could make me undetermined to destroy this monster.

The fight was hopeless and I knew it. Ceaira was weakening. Espio wasn't going as fast and he kept reappearing here and there. I stumbled. There was a hand on my shoulder to hold me up. "Knuckles, we have to go, now! I saw Charmy! We're going to die out here. Sound the retreat." It was Espio.

"NO! I will win this fight!"

He spun me around so he was facing the Beast. He slapped me. "Is it worth it!"

"Espio, I have to finish it off now! We aren't certain we can get away! We have to. . ." I trailed off when I saw the look in his eyes. It was a mix of fear, anger and nausea. He was staring past me at the Beast. I then remembered Ceaira was still fighting.

I gulped and turned around. I was terrified at what I'd see. The scene had to be pretty bad for Espio to get that dazed by it. What my eye beheld that day ripped my very heart in two.


	7. Kiss it Better

_

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long! Hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

_

_Chapter 7: Kiss it Better_

My entire life, I've believed that there are moments in time that measure who and what we are. I also believe that there is a moment in our lives where we choose, directly or indirectly, to become a hero or villain. Until this very moment, I had believed that the moment had already happened to me.

There, kneeling beside the Beast, healing it's wounds, was Ceaira. I felt utterly sick to my stomach. Here was the only other echidna I had ever known. I didn't know whether to be angry or sad, but I felt the rage build up inside. It didn't have a central target, it was just rising up. It scared me to know that I could get this angry.

Then, my anger, rage, pain, and sadness centered on a target. I didn't question it's path. I didn't question who it wanted to hurt. I spun around and lunged towards the one who was right all along.

Espio screamed when he realized my attack was meant for him. "Knuckles!" He yelled, but I wasn't about to listen to him. I had no idea why it was him I wanted dead. Why wasn't I attacking the enemy?

I knew why. I blamed Espio for this. I know it was harsh, but he was right all along and that made the blame go to him. He was screaming, trying to block my blows with his hands. He did a pretty good job of protecting his face, but I had him pinned. His chest and stomach got most of the beating. I heard a rib crack under the blows.

"Knuckles!" Espio sobbed. "Stop!"

I hardly heard him through the roaring in my own ears. I had my fist ready for a full blown punch square in the forehead.

Espio stared. "Knux," he whispered, voice strained with pain. "Knux, please." I could tell he was close to passing out. I lowered my fist. Espio relaxed, knowing that my rampage was over. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be right. I wish she was who you wanted her to be."

"What about you? I'm the one who should be sorry. I almost killed you."

Espio smiled faintly. "Tell Vector the Beast did this to me. He will not know what happened here today, understood?"

I nodded and Espio passed out. "Stupid," I whispered to myself. I alone was there to fight that creature, and I was in no shape to do so. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. My first thought was that it was Vector. I hoped it was him. Maybe Charmy was feeling better, but I highly doubted it. Then the hand gripped my shoulder very hard and the next thing I knew, I was flying through the air.

I hit a tree with the center of my back. I heard wood splinter with the impact. I screamed, but what scared my the most was the fact that I couldn't move my legs. I could feel them though. The brought me very little comfort. I looked at my arm. It was twisted in an awkward position and waves of pain were coming from it. I cursed quietly.

"What's the matter, Knuckles?" I looked up to see Ceaira standing over me. I winced quietly. She kicked me. I yelped when the foot hit my stomach. Turning to my side, I threw up. Blood came out with bile and food. My eyes rolled.

Ceaira laughed. "Looks like this is your last day, Knuckles." She kicked me in the head. I tried to yell, but nothing came out. I took deep breath, trying to gather my scattering thoughts.

"Why?" I groaned. It was barely over a whisper.

"Why?" Ceaira echoed bitterly. "Because, Knuckles, I'm tired of the heros winning every thing! Us villains work twice as hard as you stupid heros and you come along and destroyour work!"

"But, you're an echidna. Don't you want our race to thrive?"

She laughed. Poison dripped with that laugh. "Robotnick was right, you are gullible!"

I stared, shocked. "You mean. . .?"

"I'm not an echidna, Knuckles!" She spat.

I just stared. Suddenly I felt sick. "But, what are you? You look like and echidna! That look isn't easily copied!"

"That's for me to know, Knuckles, and for you to never find out!" She yelled, kicking me again. This time I managed a scream. I felt like I was dying, though I probably was. My vision was fading slowly, but it was still going. She pulled me on my back.

I let out a yell as she roughly placed her foot on my chest and pressed. My air was cut off. Breathing was nearly impossible. My leg twitched. I had regained control over them, but I couldn't kick out. I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

The pressure stopped. I opened my eyes to see a wall of green scales. Vector? He pulled Ceaira off of me. "Knuckles, what's going on?"

I let out a small groan that meant I couldn't explain. "Look out!" I yelled. Vector swung his tail as Ceaira went for an attack on him. "The Beast! We have to kill it!" Vector nodded. He went to go towards the Beast, but Ceaira quickly tripped him to the ground. "I'll do it! Hold her down!" I yelled.

Vector nodded. He pinned Ceaira down. The struggle was very swift, considering Vector had more body mass. He looked at me. "Go!"


	8. The Pain of Losing You

_Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Pain of Losing You _

Iscreamed and stood up. My head spun. I knew killing this creature would take what energy I had left. I knew it would most likely kill me. I tried not to cry as I made the slow, painful walk to the monster. I clenched my fist. Thoughts raced through my brain. Who would guard the Master Emerald when I was gone? Why must I die just as Espio was finally going to forgive me? Must I not have what I want? I remembered my vow to the Shrine and muttered something I'm ashamed of now. Tears flowed freely now. I didn't care. Forget this pride, I'm going to go down and I'm ready. I'll go down crying if I must.

The Beast roared. It no longer scared me. Pure determination was the only reason I could stand. My arm was broken, my head and back were bruised beyond reason and I had bled too much to care. My stomach felt hollow, and my chest was pounding.

Heart ache is a strange thing. I felt no pain now, but I knew if I survived the pain would be unbearable. The pain of losing Sonic, Tails and Ceaira would be enough to overwhelm me. The pain started. I quickly pushed it aside. In the end, I knew it would be the pain that would kill me and not the Beast.

"You're crazy!"

I turned around to see a small, grey robot. "Backdrop?" I had almost forgotten the tiny robot that had brought the Beast to me in the first place.

"You are crazy! Eggman says that the monster had gotten out of hand! Ceaira took over this mission!"

I looked at him. "Tell me one thing, Backdrop, what is she? What is it?"

"That's two things, but the Beast is the Guardian of the Tribe of the Wind . Ceaira is the Keeper of the Beast."

"I don't care what Tribe they are from, I want to know what kind of creature she is!" I yelled.

Backdrop let out a long, monotone sigh. It ended in a scream as the Beast swiped a massive paw, sending the small bot flying. I turned to face the monster. I couldn't wait any longer. It was now or never.

I lunged. The Beast laughed at me. It knew I stood as much as a chance as Backdrop, rest his robot body. "You won't be laughing soon, Beast!" _The last time you said that. . . _I didn't finished the thought. I knew I didn't stand a chance in my condition, but if I was going to die, I wasn't going alone.

I land square on the monster's back. I winced, seeing the work Charmy had done before his fall. I punched with my good arm, though neither were good. I screamed, causing myself as much pain as I caused the Beast. I heard Ceaira screaming at me. Harsh words that I don't remember. Insults that didn't affect my then and don't affect me now. I didn't care anymore. It's an amazing feeling when you know that death is on it's way. You don't have any cares. You no longer care what the world knows about you, or what you know about the world. All you care about is what will be coming soon.

"Knuckles!"

I didn't look up, but the voice sounded so familiar. I didn't have time to think. The Beast bucked and I was thrown off. "Knuckles!" The same voice. Would it just let me do my work?

I fought with all my might, but it was futile, useless. The Beast had won. That voice kept calling my name. I answered once. It asked me to hang on. It told me that I would get through this. I didn't listen. Ceaira begged me not to kill the Beast. She cried out that it was her only friend. I didn't care.

I finally fell. I knew this was it. I was dead. I felt the Beast's hot breath on my skin. I was fading, but I found strength somewhere. It surprised me, but I didn't question it. With the last ounce of energy I had left, I punched the Beast's throat.

I threw up again. My fist was lodged in it's throat. It made horrible gagging sounds and fought, but I held on. I wouldn't wish this death even on it, but I was killing it like that. The struggles lasted only about two minutes, but it felt like hours.

The Beast just stopped struggling. It just fell. I waited until the last shudder went threw that monster and then it went limp. I heard Ceaira cry and scream at me, but once again I didn't care.

A hand landed on my shoulder. "Can we leave, Vector?" The person asked. I didn't look up. I just fell into the arms of who ever was standing there.

That person held me up and we left. They kept telling me to hold on. All I had to do was listen to that voice.

After a good while of walking, the voice whispered, "Vector, we have to stop. Espio looks horribly pale and I'm practically carrying Knuckles."

"I guess your right." Vector responded. I was aloud to lay down then. Almost instantly, I fell into the deep void that had been calling me.

* * *

When I finally forced my eyes opened, I was laying on a couch in the Team Chaotix Detective Agency. My arm had a sling and I was bandaged up pretty badly.

Espio was sitting in a chair beside me. "I didn't think you would ever wake up," he whispered. "We thought you were gone."

"I thought I was too," I groaned. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," he answered. I looked at him. He had a black eye and a bandage on his head and around his rib cage.

"How many did I break?"

"Three. Nothing big," he laughed softly. I knew it must hurt.

"Sorry. Where's Ceaira?"

"It's fine, Knux." He broke off. "Ceaira? Vector handled her. That's all he wanted me to tell you."

"Did you figure out what she was?"

"No. She wouldn't talk after the Beast was killed. Knuckles, I'm so sorry."

I looked at him and sighed. "Espio, I need to rest."

He nodded. "That would be the best thing right now." He stood up.

It hit me then that I didn't know who had carried me back . "Espio. ..?" But he had already gone. I let the thought die away and I slipped back into a deep, healing sleep.


	9. A Funeral Reunion

_Author's note: Here it is! The second to last chapter! Are you ready for it? Well, this answers a few questions. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Chapter 9: A Funeral Reunion _

Tails' funeral was three weeks later. There is a reason why I say only Tails' funeral. You see, I didn't get the full story with that one phone message. Sonic managed to survive his own attack. He faired better than I did.

About a week after Espio told me about Ceaira, Sonic walked in. I was reading a gaming magazine (I think it was Charmy's). I jolted and told him, thinking it to be Vector trying to get me to eat his home-made soup again, to go away. (Allow me tell you something, that detective of a croc can't cook worth did-ally-squat.)

"Fine, Knux, I'll leave." Recognizing the voice as the one who had kept me from dying, I looked up.

"Sonic?" I asked, utterly confused. "I thought you were. . ."

"I could say the same thing about you!" Sonic retorted. "Espio and Vector explained everything to me. Knuckles, I do believe I should have been there. I brought this for you." He handed me the damaged body of Backdrop.

I looked at it carefully. Then I shrugged. "There are some things that never change. So, what happened anyway?"

Sonic forced a smile. "I take it you heard the message I left Tails." I nodded. "Well, in effect, I was under attack, but I could clearly out run that monster. A green echidna was riding it. Vector told me about her. Anyway, I quickly out ran the Beast and its rider. The message you heard was a warning to Tails to get out of his home, though I believe the Beast got to him before it went after me. I panicked. The only thing I worried about was getting to you before anything bad happened. When I saw that Angle Island had fallen, I figured all hope was lost. Then I remembered Team Chaotix, knowing somewhat about your history with them, I went to find the team. By the time I found their awkward placed office, you guys had gone already. I left numerous messages and waited on the porch for your return. Needless to say, I got worried when you never showed up. By the time I located your fight, you were already engaged in the Sudden Death match with the Beast. I could see you were dieing. I tried to get into the ring, but Vector held me back. I was prepared to knock him out to keep you from dieing. I wasn't about to lose you as well as Tails. (I felt very flattered at that.) He held me strong, saying this was something you had to do on your own. I accepted that, but still wanted to help. Right when the Beast fell, Vector let me go. I stayed away, allowing you to kill the monster on your own. (In case you are wondering, Ceaira was also being contained by the one and only Vector!) After we were sure it was dead, I came over to you. Your arm was slit open and broken in three places. Later, other damages were discovered. Vector still can't figure out Espio got his ribs broken by the Beast and not his back as well. I waited until Vector said it was okay for me to come in here, but you were asleep. You know, they called a doctor to help you, Espio and Charmy."

I nodded. "I owe them my life now." (And Espio's. but we agreed not to tell anyone that!) After comparing times and junk, we figured out that in Sonic's mad rush to Angle Island, and my own, pain filled journey to Tails' workshop, we passed right be each other. To tell you the truth, looking back, I do remember a misplaced breeze. At that particular moment in time, I didn't care about it. Looking back, I wished I had cared a tad bit more about that breeze. It might have saved me a lot of trouble and heart ache.

Vector told me that Ceaira was taken care of. No one would tell me where she was. Even Sonic, though I knew he knew what happened to her, wouldn't tell me. I slowly forgot about it. What's that point anyway? Why should I care? But I did and that was final. Deep down, that hope she brought me still flickered with a tiny flame. I wanted to feed it, even if the fuel would only last for a short time. Some say it's better to have no hope than false hope. I can't tell you which is better, because it depends on what the hope is on.

Well, as I was saying (before I so rudely interrupted myself!), Tails' funeral was held three weeks after the fight. Sonic asked me to speak at it. I told him I couldn't, but being me, and Sonic being him, I was convinced that I could speak.

It was a small funeral. Amy, Sonic, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Cream, Cheese and I were the only ones who showed up. That was okay with us; a small collection of his friends and an even smaller collection of mine. We hadn't told the media about his death yet. We wanted a private funeral and than anyone who wanted to, could grieve over the loss of the fox.

After Sonic gave his account of Tails' life, I stood up. I was gripping the small robot. I didn't believe in luck, but it sure helped me to have something to hold on to. "Sonic asked me to talk to you today," I began. "I can surely tell you I never dreamed that I would speak at Tails' funeral. I spent all last night writing a long speech about him and his life, but I lost it. This is strait from the heart, okay?" Everyone nodded. "I'm not about to sit here and do a day-by-day recount of his life. I'm going to tell you what he was. Tails was, frankly and simply, a hero. He didn't have much to live for, other than a great friend and his love of machines. I can tell you, lesser people would have given up. Sure, he was born with a mutation, but instead of moping around about it, he learned to fly with it, quite literally. The word 'hero' is a term used so lightly in this world. A 'hero' is anyone who saves people's lives, but what truly makes some one a real hero? This is something I remember from long ago, the real definition of hero. A hero is anyone and anything that makes a positive difference in ANYONE'S life. A hero doesn't have to save the world in a solo mission, he, or she, just needs to make a difference in one man's life. I don't believe in side-kicks, because no one is a side-kick. Tails proved that the word side-kick didn't mean anything. It was a word made up by the big-headed, fat-ego-ed 'heroes' who wanted to degrade their partner's position. I don't play second best to anyone, and neither did Tails and neither should any of you! There is a hero in all of us, no matter the age, size or even the intelligence; as Sonic has so kindly demonstrated so many times." A ripple of slight laughter broke out. Sonic glared at me and blushed. I shrugged. "This is a new beginning for all of us! Tails may be gone, but he will surely live on in our hearts as one of the greatest heroes, the _real _definition of hero, that ever lived!"

The laughter was gone. No one moved from their spots. No one said anything. I watched to audience. Were they so shocked that I said something intelligent that they couldn't even clap?

Suddenly, from the way back, clapping started. No one looked around to see who was doing it. Only I saw the truth of who was giving me their personal standing ovation. "Tails learned early on that he was going to be a hero," I whispered. The clapper nodded. I caught his eye.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Sonic follow my shocked gaze. I didn't see his face, but I knew his face was reflected in the clapper's own eyes. "TAILS," Sonic screamed and jumped up, running to the clapper in the back. Everyone spun to look. People these days need to see the proof. Everyone gasped together as the hedgehog and fox embraced.

"And when daylight breaks the night, the Heroes will rise again," I whispered. I highly doubted anyone heard the small comment. I all my days, I had never seen the two friends and partners hug. If anything was said between them, I didn't hear it.

Their embrace lasted for a very long time. After they finished, everyone went up to the fox. When Team Chaotix talked with him, I figured they would give him my story. I held back as long as I could. What do you say to some one who you though had just died? I stroked the cold, metal body of Backdrop and watched as everyone hugged and greeted the fox.

After a good while, Tails approached me. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hey," I said back. I wanted his story. I wanted to know how he was still breathing.

He sensed this. "I'm not sure what happened, Knuckles. One minute I was sleeping and the next this . . . Thing had me in its mouth. I watched my room as it was destroyed. I hardly had a chance to fight. But near the end, I was able to get away. I was cut up and fed up. I ran, and for a very long time, I just slept near the river, unable to do much. I heard Sonic talking about me and came to se my own funeral. I listened to you speak. Did you really mean all of that?"

I nodded. "Tails, I would have loved to have your life, and you know it," I said with a smile. "I have something for you!" I handed him Backdrop. "He's one of Eggman's, but I'm sure you can reprogram it. His name is Backdrop."

Tails looked at the robot. "Thanks Knuckles! I'll fix him up. Do you want the memory erased?"

I looked at him. Backdrop had all the answers to Ceaira! Backdrop was my chance to know who and what she was! I thought about it. Did I really want to know? I knew the answer to that question. "Yes Tails, erase his memory."


	10. The Last of my Kind

_Chapter 10: The Last of my Kind_

Well, technically my story ended at Tails' funeral, but to fully understand what I went through, I want you to see one last scene. I warn you, this is not a long part, hardly fit for a story, and I apologize for that.

_One month later_

A few days after Tails reappeared, I found the Master Emerald and carried it, broken arm and all, to the Island. It felt good to be home. I wanted to cry as I felt Angel Island begin lifting up. For weeks, I hardly ate anything. I hardly cared about anything. I was drowning myself in my own sorrow. I couldn't seem to see that Tails and Sonic were both alive, Espio and I had finally made up, I was ok with Team Chaotix, I was alive and my arm would heal completely. I couldn't see the good, I only saw the bad. I was killing myself and I knew it. Pity is a hard thing to deal with, especially if it's self pity.

For weeks I moped on the Island. Someone could have walked right past me, Master Emerald in hand, and I would have just let them go. That is how far I had sunk; how far I had let myself fall into the pit of pity. Sonic and Tails came to visit me. It didn't go well.

"Hey Knux!" Sonic called. I didn't move to greet them. Sonic was all smiles. Tails was too.

"I almost have Backdrop fixed, Knuckles!" Tails said. I didn't bother to look at them. This was about two weeks ago. By then I had fourteen days to think by myself. I was too far gone to care that my two best friends (if indeed you could call them my friends) had come to see me.

"Knuckles, come on!" Sonic said, kneeling beside me.

"Go away!" I snapped.

Sonic sighed. "I know you've been down in the dumps, Knuckles, but don't push us away."

I growled and punched him square in the face. Tails gasped.

"This is how you want it to be, eh, Knux?" Sonic snarled, standing up. "Fine! Die up here in your self pity! But I will tell you, it's not the ideal way to go! You _will _die if you don't get over it soon, and if you aren't going to care and if you are going to be like this, then I won't shed a tear for you!" And he left. Tails looked at me sadly and followed. I soon heard the hum of the plane engine and I was alone again.

Alone. If there was ever a set meaning for the word, I would love to know it. Until that day, I had never known what alone really was. Sure, I had lived alone on the Island for a very long time, knowing I was the only Echidna left. But this was a different kind of alone. I had felt the feeling of belonging that I had never felt before and just like that, it was ripped away. That is the meaning of alone; to know what love and belonging feels like and then suddenly having it torn away, leaving only a hole in your heart.

I turned over what Sonic said to me over and over. Would he really not cry if I did die up here because of my own pity? I doubted anyone would know I died. I would most likely die and the Master Emerald, sensing my presence, will keep the Island afloat until my body decayed. When that happened, the Island would fall and there would be nothing left of me, or they would have forgotten about the last echidna to ever live.

It was either that thought, or what Sonic had said to me (or both) that pulled me out of my self dug pit. You can't win them all, and I certainly wasn't about to let Ceaira have the victory over this. She may have crushed my heart and my hope, but I would _not _let her have the satisfaction of breaking Knuckles the Echidna down to the death.

To this day, no one told me what happened to Ceaira. They never would. I would never know who she was or why it was me she wanted dead. All I knew is that my hope is now afraid of heights, which is a good thing. And for all who care, Tails was able to fix little Backdrop and he now has a full time job as Tails' personal assistant. The robot doesn't remember anything. The past of Ceaira would now and forever be a mystery.

I was playing Solitaire. I made a mental note to thank Tails for the deck of cards. They were the only thing that made it out without a scratch. Like I said, you can't win them all. I had lost and I knew it, but if I ever met her again, I would kill. I wished I had listened to Espio, but you can't change what has already happened.

I looked down at the game a Solitaire. "Well, whadda-ya know," I whispered, leaning back, feeling the breeze and for the first time I was appreciating the sky as the sun set colored it almost as red as me. "I won."

_

* * *

Well, that's it! The end! Just to let you all know, this is NOT the last of Knuckles Adventure! I will be starting the next installment within two weeks, so keep a look out for it! In all, there should be four stories. I really hope you enjoyed me first Fan-fic. I __had so much fun writing it! See you in Knuckles Adventure: Space, Time and an Echidna!_


End file.
